love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Takaramonozu
is a special song by μ's, written for the iOS and Android rhythm game, Love Live! School idol festival. It was released on January 29, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Takada Kyou. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14181)' 'CD' #Takaramonozu #Paradise Live #Takaramonozu (Off Vocal) #Paradise Live (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Saa genki na kao de doko e ikou? Ikitai to omou to koro e Hayaku hayaku Go!! Tanoshisa wa kokoro no mochikata shidai kamo ne Iya na koto wa kushakusha ni marumechae Sou da sou da Go!! Sora o miagete namida ga kawaita mitai Susumou susumou susumou anji o kakete mita! Ima koko de mitsuketa takaramono Takusan da ne souda ne minna no egao sa Koko de mitsuketa takaramono Afuresou na yume tachi motto motto misete Sou yuuki ga daiji sa sugu ni ikou! Ikitai to negau ikioi de Sugu ni sugu ni Go!! Kuyashisa mo riyou shiyou mainasu kara purasu e Dame sugiru toki wa chotto amaechae Ii yo ii yo Go!! Daisuki dakara kesenai suteki na pawaa Tsukamou tsukamou tsukamou ryoute o nobasou yo! Mada dare mo shiranai takaramono Sagashiteru sou da yo minna ganbatterunda Dare mo shiranai takaramono Todokisou de todokanai zutto zutto kirari Ima koko de mitsuketa takaramono Takusan da ne souda ne minna no egao sa Koko de mitsuketa takaramono Afuresou na yume tachi motto motto misete |-| Kanji= さあ元気な顔で　どこへ行こう? 行きたいと思うとコロへ はやくはやくGo!! 楽しさは心の持ち方しだいかもね イヤなことはクシャクシャに丸めちゃえ そうだそうだGo!! 空を見上げて　涙がかわいたみたい すすもう　すすもう　すすもう　暗示をかけてみた! いまここで見つけたタカラモノ たくさんだね　そうだね　みんなの笑顔さ ここでみつけたタカラモノ あふれそうな夢たち　もっともっと見せて そう勇気がだいじさ　すぐに行こう! 行きたいと願うイキオイで すぐにすぐにGo!! 悔しさも利用しようマイナスからプラスへ ダメすぎるときはちょっと甘えちゃえ いいよいいよGo!! 大好きだから　消せないすてきなパワー つかもう　つかもう　つかもう　両手をのばそうよ! まだ誰もしらないタカラモノ 探してる　そうだよ　みんながんばってるんだ 誰もしらないタカラモノ 届きそうで届かない　ずっとずっとキラリ いまここで見つけたタカラモノ たくさんだね　そうだね　みんなの笑顔さ ここでみつけたタカラモノ あふれそうな夢たち　もっともっと見せて |-| English= Now, where will our smiles take us? Think of where you want to go Hurry, let's go! Having fun could be the key to using your heart Brush away all of the things you don't like Yes, let's go! Look up to the sky, and your tears will seem to fade away Come on, come on, come on, here's a hint! We've discovered treasures right here and now Lots of them; they're everyone's smiles The treasures we've discovered Here are our overwhelming dreams, show me more and more of them! Courage is important, so let's hurry and go! Wish for it with all your might Right now, let's go! Let's use our frustration too; we'll turn it into something positive When things get unbearable, it's okay to be a bit selfish It's fine, so let's go! Our love grants an unbeatable power Grab it, grab it, grab it, reach for it! No one knows about these treasures yet They're all searching for them, yes, everyone's trying hard These undiscovered treasures Are so close, yet so far, they'll never stop shining We've discovered treasures right here and now Lots of them; they're everyone's smiles The treasures we've discovered Here are our overwhelming dreams, show me more and more of them! Gallery Single Scans= Takaramonozu Back Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Trivia *The choreography for this song's live performances involves the voice actresses waving a pompom in a wide semi-circle around themselves whenever they sing the word "takaramono" in the chorus. This is to mimic the action of hitting the notes in Love Live! School idol festival. References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs